1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inspection devices and, more particularly, to an inspection device for inspecting extruded tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of tubing are formed by an extrusion process. In an extrusion process, semi-molten material is forced through an extrusion die which forms both the outside and inside diameter of the tube. The tubing itself is formed of any extrudable material.
Due to the forces imposed upon the tubing during the extrusion process, holes are periodically formed in the tubing. Furthermore, in some instances, the tubing passes through a convoluter which in turn subjects the extruded tubing to still further stresses which can result in holes in the tubing.
In most, if not all, applications, it is necessary to identify and eliminate tubing having holes in it as defective tubing. However, where the defects or holes are very small, e.g. pin holes, the previously known visual inspection methods have not proven wholly satisfactory. Furthermore, there are no tubing inspection devices known to the inventor which automatically inspect the tubing as it is extruded through the extrusion die.